


Of Creation Through Alteration

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or, a Study in Contradiction and Denial)</p><p>The making of Orcs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Creation Through Alteration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Note:  May Eru forgive me,  and may I have access to an ever-present bottle of wine.

*

They were beautiful—supreme creations, birthed in perfection from the mind of Eru.  The female shivered in the corner of the cell, dark tresses trailing the length of her back in a cascade of night encased in incarnate form.  The male stood in front of her, his equally dark hair covered in sweat as he made a feeble attempt to protect the terrified figure behind him. 

Yes, perfection.  They were perfect—conceived of the Flame Imperishable, the core of creation that he wished to possess. 

Alas, no one but Eru possessed such power.  Despite the Hunter's attempts to mimic such creation, all of his efforts had failed, his attempts to kindle the Divine Flame resulting in only failure.  As each failed experiment progressed, the Hunter found his anger increasing, his rage a force beyond containment. 

At long last, after another failed creation, he had stopped, turning his mind from creation toward modification.  Was not alteration a form of creation?  _Yet only Eru can truly create_ , his mind spoke to him, uttering a universal law that he wished to dispel from his consciousness. 

Seething, he answered, _Then I shall render His works in my image, making such forms more inherent to my own purposes_.  Truly, though, he wished to spite his Maker, to make Him pay for providing the Hunter with aspiration, skill, and might while denying the Hunter the power to transform idea into thought without the aid of the One. 

Thus, the Hunter had moved through the star-lit dark, stalking and possessing and capturing the beings whose voices echoed the will of Eru and the beauty of His purpose.  The Hunter brought the quaking forms to his abode, the place in which his will was a divine force, an axon of truth. None—nay, not even Eru—dared to challenge the will of the  Hunter in his own dwelling, in the realm where his thought was made manifest in the material of Eä. 

The Hunter's presence moved, studying the female.  _Yes, she is perfection_.  Yet, she was _His_ perfection, not the Hunter's.  Such a situation would not do.  He studied her, pondering, _How shall I make her more to my liking?_ Suddenly, as though he were participating once more in the Creation of the divine music, inspiration struck. _Yes, yes,_ he thought as he listened to her song, noting the tune and the ever-connection the Great Music.  Then, as his ideas progressed, his purpose took form, his own thought adding and altering the music that defined her being.  In so doing, he transformed her incarnate form.

He rendered her right eye useless, scratching the cornea and the iris with a movement of thought-will.  _Her mouth is much too symmetrical_ , he mused, his thoughts moving back to the early days of his first ventures into the study of the anatomy and physiology of the Quendi. Subsequently, her mouth became tilted, the bottom right of her lips hanging uselessly as she screamed in terror.  Her companion stared at her altered form, horrified, grief and agony screaming forth from his being. 

Pleased with his work, the Hunter arched her spine, forcing her previously straight form to hunch forward, all the while reveling in the pain he sensed from her aching muscles and twisted bones.   He ripped out hair, shriveled her left hand, and stretched the nails of her right digits into claw-like appendages.  He scratched, clawed, defiled her body in any way in which his thought deemed necessary. 

She screamed, her soul writhing from the changes to her body, the deep connection between spirit and body deeply affronted by such violation.  Her companion wept quietly, backing away from her in terror and unwilling disgust. 

_Ah, not disgust, male of the Eruhini_ , he communicated to the male.  _Beauty and justice and change._


End file.
